Reencuentro planeado
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: Nishinoya no quiere jugar sin el as. Kageyama y Hinata encontrarán una manera de hacer que se reencuentren. -¿Nishinoya debe quererle mucho, verdad? Quiero decir...para que alguien decida renunciar a lo que más le gusta por otra persona… /AsaNoya/ KageHina ·Lemon


-Yo no jugare el próximo partido amistoso contra el Nekoma -declaro el líbero del Karasuno decidido y directo.

Todos los del equipo se quedaron mirándole desconcertados. Las palabras iban dirigidas al capitán del equipo, Sawamura Daichi.

-No pienso jugar ningún partido sin Asahi.

Daichi asintió.

-Ya me lo temía. Aún sabiendo que eres alguien excepcional para el equipo. Sin tu presencia va a haber un gran vacío. No tenemos ningún otro jugador que pueda tomar tu lugar.

-Tampoco nadie puede tomar el lugar de Asahi, aun así él no esta. Ni va a estar -comento dolido, ya que sabía que era la cruda realidad -No quiero jugar , ya que si ganásemos , eso querria decir que podemos hacerlo sin el as. Solo la idea de pensarlo me repugna.

-Lo entiendo.

-Pero Daichi, necesitamos a alguien tan genial como él -interrumpió Hinata quién desconocía el tema y no comprendía la magnitud del asunto, ya que por ser de primero, él y otros no habían vivido la situación.

-Eso ya lo sé Hinata, pero debemos respetar su decisión. Si no quiere jugar, no podemos obligarle. Pero…-volvió a dirigirse al libero -Permitirme que te invite a que vengas con nosotros a a la concentración. Siempre eres bienvenido y tus ánimos van a sernos de mucha ayuda.

-Esta bien -pronuncio algo decaído al haber tenido que volver a recordar cosas desagradables del pasado. Y precisamente el tema de Asahi era uno de los peores para la deidad protectora -Yo ya me marcho si no os importa, tengo cosas que hacer.

Cuando hubo salido del recinto, esta vez fue Kageyama quién decidió preguntar e interesarse por el tema.

-¿Por qué se pone así cada vez que alguien le habla de ese chico que era el as?

-Algo muy malo tuvo que pasar para que se ponga así -argumento Hinata pensativo.

-Tan valiente y atrevido, y cuando le dicen eso se va con el rabo entre las piernas -añadió Tsukishima.

-Vosotros no os enteráis porque sois de primero, pero fue algo muy doloroso para Noya -Tanaka hablo interviniendo al ver que todos sacaban sus propias conclusiones -No tenéis ni idea de lo mal que lo paso. Y luego para colmo tuvo que dejar las actividades del club por un mes entero.

-Veréis -Sugawara se incorporo a la charla hablando tranquilamente -No solo fue por el problema que tuvo Asahi con los bloqueos. Hubo un partido en el que Asahi no pudo rematar ningún balón. Eso le hizo que se encerrase en él mismo y se echase toda la culpa. Cargo con el peso y siguió creyendo que la derrota fue culpa suya, pero….Aún hay más…

-¡Suga! ¿Crees que es buena idea contárselo? -pregunto el capitán.

Sugawara hizo un gesto con la cabeza confirmándolo.

-Sí, no pasa nada. Ahora forman parte del equipo como nosotros. Merecen saberlo.

-¿Entonces que fue lo que paso entre Nishinoya y Asahi? -insistió Hinata ansioso.

-Ellos siempre tuvieron una relación especial.

Todos los de primero observaron sin entender.

-¿Especial? -Kageyama hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza al ver que Hinata le mirada tratando de obtener una explicación.

-¡No me mires así estúpido! Que yo tampoco sé a lo que se refiere.

-Bueno….digamos que eran más que amigos. Estaban saliendo.

De pronto el asombro se monstruo en todas las caras de los chicos de primero. Eso no sorprendió a nadie más que ellos. Los demás ya lo sabías o si no lo sabían con claridad lo sospechaban.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Eran novios? -Hinata alzo la voz más de la cuenta y al instante recibió un tortazo de Kageyama.

-¡No chilles tanto pedazo de idiota!

-Es que...es que…

-Sí ya se que es una sorpresa para vosotros -volvió a hablar Sugawara -Para nosotros también lo fue en su momento. Pero nos acostumbramos enseguida. Su especial conexión no hizo más que reforzar la que ya tenían en la cancha. Juntos en los partidos eran imbatibles. Daba hasta envidia verlos. Hasta que…-bajo el tono de voz a uno más apagado -paso todo aquello..

-Vaya..¿Y no podemos hacer nada? -volvió a insistir Hinata -Para poder convencerle de que se una otra vez al equipo o arreglar su situación.

-Eso no nos incumbe -dijo el capitán -Son asunto que deben arreglar ellos dos solos. Nosotros lo único que podemos hacer es apoyar a Nishinoya en todo lo que podamos.

···

Al salir Kageyama y Hinata se fueron juntos. Kageyama se había adelantado un poco e iba a la suya mientras Hinata parecía meditar en su cabeza algo.

-Oye Kageyama. Eso que ha dicho el capitán….

-¿Qué cosa?

-De que deben arreglar sus asuntos ellos solos y todo ese rollo -el moreno disminuyo el paso quedando al lado del más bajo -Tiene razón pero..creo que deberíamos echarles una mano.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo?

-Pues no se...Si Nishinoya ha dicho que no quiere seguir jugando sin Asahi es porque le importa mucho ¿No crees? Eso esta claro...Pues deberíamos ir a hablar con el as para ver si él también sigue sintiendo lo mismo.

-¡¿Pero tú estás loco?! -solto de repente haciendo estremecer a Hinata quién solía asustarse cuando Kageyama se alteraba -Ni siquiera le conocemos. Además nos estamos metiendo en algo que no es asunto nuestro. ¿O acaso no has entendido lo que nos ha dicho Daichi?

-Lo he oído perfectamente. Pero me encantaría que Nishinoya pudiese jugar en el partido contra el Nekoma, ¿Tú no? Y eso no va a ser posible si no hacemos nada.

Kageyama se quedo pensativo.

···

-¡Sugawara! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! -exclamo sorprendido al ver a su antiguo compañero de equipo.

-Asahi..No quiero molestarte ya sabes. Y sé que siempre te estoy dando la lata con lo mismo. Solo vine a decirte que dentro de poco jugaremos un amistoso contra el Nekoma. ¿Recuerdas? La batalla del basurero...Bueno, eso ya es agua pasada, pero...va a ser increíble.

-Vaya, me alegro mucho.

-Pero iba a ser muchísimo más increíble si tú estuvieses con nosotros Asahi ¿No lo entiendes? -miro directamente a los ojos del otro -Nishinoya no quiere jugar si tú no estas.

De pronto la mirada de Asahi y al volver a oír ese nombre se vino abajo.

-¿Nishinoya no va a jugar?

-Dijo que no volvería a jugar hasta que tú volvieses.

-Yo ya no voy a volver -Sugawara le observo sin decir nada -Lo mio ya paso. Ya soy un jugador de tercer curso, pronto me voy a retirar. Debería entenderlo y seguir su camino.

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes que eso va a ser posible. No con alguien como Nishinoya. Cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza…-dejo la frase al aire y Asahi se levanto de su pupitre.

-Tengo que marcharme Suga. Muchas gracias por visitarme de vez en cuando y contarme vuestras cosas. Te lo agradezco. Que os vaya bien -se despidió saliendo de su clase y dejando a Sugawara solo.

Ya estaba acostumbrado. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Iba, intentaba convencerle en vano y se iba. Aun así volvería a hacerlo otra vez. Las veces que hiciese falta.

···

-¡Venga pídeselo! -gruño Kageyama al chico de cabellos anaranjados -¡Ahora!

-¿Pero por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? ¡Pídeselo tú! -dijo empujándole.

Kageyama al final bufo fastidiado.

Era un nuevo día y habían finalizado el entrenamiento. Ahora simplemente estaban con las labores de limpieza.

-¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos? Inquirió Tanaka al verles alterados.

-Necesitamos que nos des el número de teléfono de Asahi -contestaron casi al unisono.

-¿Para qué queréis el número de Asahi?

-Shhh no preguntes -Kageyama lo llevo hasta un rincón del recinto -Que no se entere el capitán ¿Vale?

-Eso, eso -hablo Hinata -Por favor , Tanaka, es de vida o muerte.

El rapado les miro sin entender pero finalmente y a base de mucho insistir les apunto el número en un papel.

-¡Esto va a ser la bomba! -exclamo Hinata divertido.

-Oye que lo hacemos solo por el equipo, ahora no te emociones -le repico el moreno con cara molesta -¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Enviarle un mensaje haciéndonos pasar por Nishinoya?

-¡Exacto! Y hacer que se encuentren los dos en alguna parte ¿Acaso no es una idea brillante? Digna de un genio como yo -fardo y Kageyama le devolvió una mueca de fastidio.

-Joder en que líos me metes. Como se enteren nos la vamos a cargar.

-¡Nadie se va a enterar hombre! Asegurate de escribir el mensaje en número oculto.

-Que sí , que sí.

···

-¿Eh? ¿A las 9 de la noche en el parque? ¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo también? -preguntó Nishinoya descolocado por la invitación que acababa de recibir.

-Bueno es que…-Hinata empezó a dudar sin saber muy bien que decir…-Verás…

-Queremos enseñarte un nuevo pase espectacular que hemos estado aprendiendo. Para que nos des tu opinión y nos corrijas -hablo rápidamente Kageyama al ver que Hinata acabaría descubriéndolos.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué tiene que ser tan tarde? Podéis enseñármelo mañana en el entrenamiento.

-¡No, no! Woo es que ahora las noches son tan perfectas. De día hace muchísimo calor y me sale mucho mejor cuando hace fresquito hehe -acabo riendo nervioso Hinata -Por favor , senpai…

Nishinoya observo sus caras sospechosamente sin terminar de entender.

-Bueno, tampoco es que tenga nada que hacer. Allí estaré. ¿Hoy a las nueve?

Los dos chicos de primero asistieron.

Cuando hubieron terminado y ya estaban yendo hacía su casa Hinata volvió a sacar el tema.

-¿Crees que se habrá dado cuenta que tratábamos de colarle una trola?

-Si casi nos pilla es por tu culpa. No sabes fingir -se quejo Kageyama.

-Si, claro. ¡Todo es culpa mia! -ironizo alzando la voz para después volver rápidamente a su tono normal -Oye Kageyama…

-¿Hmm?

-¿Nishinoya debe quererle mucho verdad? -Kageyama se sorprendió por la pregunta y por como la había dicho el más pequeño -Quiero decir...para que alguien decida renunciar a lo que más le gusta por otra persona…

-¡Cómo quieres que yo lo sepa! -respondió secamente.

-¿Tú lo harías?

Kageyama pareció pensarse la respuesta por varios segundos. Finalmente contestó.

-Si tuviese a alguien que realmente me importase...No lo sé es complicado…-termino diciendo sin estar seguro de como contestar.

-Pues a mi me encantaría saber que alguien es capaz de renunciar a su pasión solo por mi. Debe ser como un woow, algo que te hace sentir uhhh…

Kageyama le dio un leve golpe en el brazo.

-Deja de decir bobadas y vámonos.

···

Había anochecido. Faltaban solo cinco minutos para que el reloj marcase las nueve en punto y ni rastro de los dos chicos de primero.

Nishinoya estaba empezando a impacientarse.

-Como esos dos me dejen plantado se las verán conmigo mañana -hablo en voz alta.

Había traído una pelota así que empezó a dar un par de vueltas para distraerse mientras lanzaba la pelota al aire e iba golpeándola luego.

El parque estaba completamente desierto. Ni rastro de gente. Las estrellas adornaban el cielo y un airecito fresco inundaba el lugar.

-Soy el mejor, soy el mejor. El mejor libero del mundo, ese soy yo… -tarareaba a modo de canción mientras iba lanzándose la pelota a si mismo -Soy el mejor, soy el mejor…

Una voz grave que hablo de repente le hizo callar al instante.

-Es verdad eso de que eres el mejor.

Al girarse se encontró de lleno con quién menos se esperaba.

-Asahi… -pronuncio en apenas un susurro audible -se había quedado de piedra y ni siquiera sabia como enfrentar la situación -¿Qué...Qué haces tú aquí? -su voz salió confusa y nerviosa, sintiéndose patético luego por hablar de ese modo tan ridículo.

-Aquí habíamos quedado ¿No? -Nishinoya le miro confuso y no fue hasta después de varios segundos que se percató de lo que estaba aconteciendo.

-Así que de eso se trataba -dijo en voz alta -Menudo estúpido. He caído como un tonto... -finalizo con una sonrisa.

-¿Acaso lo entendí mal?

-¡No, que va!

Asahi se quedo guardando las distancias no muy seguro de que decir o como reaccionar ante Nishinoya. Al fin y al cabo, después de lo que había pasado, llevaban más de un mes sin verse ni dirigirse la palabra.

Al ver que el libero tampoco hablaba decidió atreverse.

-Sugawara me comento que ya no quieres seguir jugando…

-Así es…

-¿Por qué no? -la expresión del menor se intensifico a una más seria. Una mirada tan profunda que aturdió al otro.

-Ya no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Para que iba a seguir jugando?

-¿Cómo que para qué? Es algo que te gusta. Lo disfrutas. No tienes que renunciar a eso por nadie. Ni siquiera por mi -explico haciendo rabiar al otro.

-¡No entiendes nada! ¡Ya no sería igual! -grito enfrentándole -Si tanto disfrutaba de jugar , de cada punto que anotábamos, de cada partido ganado, era porque al final no era una victoria mia,..era nuestra. Si yo me esforzaba al máximo para salvar el mayor número de bolas posibles era para finalmente ver como el as anotaba. Para ver como la estrella del Karasuno brillaba como ninguna otra...

Asahi abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra, ningún sonido salió de ella.

-Yo...yo….Yo no soy nadie si tú no estas conmigo en el juego. Sé que estoy siendo tremendamente egoísta. El equipo lo formamos entre todos y estoy rodeado de jugadores formidables pero...aun así, no puedo soportar la idea de no tenerte delante. Quiero seguir protegiéndote la espalda. Volver a recibir cada balón para que al final la coloquen para ti…

-Noya… -al ver que el más pequeño se derrumbaba fue hasta él y lo cogió de la cintura -Lo siento por ponerte así. Todo es culpa mia.

Ambos se miraron fugazmente. Asahi desvió la mirada avergonzado pero sin dejar de sostenerle.

-Soy un completo gilipollas. No merezco que hagas nada por mi. Ni merezco que te sacrifiques de esa forma.

-¡Entonces vuelve a jugar Asahi! -exclamo firmemente haciendo que el mayor se girase hacia él otra vez -Vuelve a jugar con todos nosotros.

Asahi suspiro pesadamente.

-No creo que pueda volver a hacer eso.

-¡¿Por qué no?! ¿Todavía estás asustado? ¿Sigues con miedo de que puedan volver a bloquear todos tus remates? ¡No puedes esconderte toda la vida! ¡Tienes que hacer que se traguen tus mates! -hablaba con determinación. Con fuego en los ojos, decidido y seguro de lo que decía.

-No es eso… -No se trata de eso…

-¿Entonces qué? -Asahi callo y Nishinoya no contento con su silencio insisto de inmediato -¿Qué puede ser tan grave para que te hayas planteado dejarlo para siempre?

-Eres tú… -Nishinoya enmudeció al escucharle -Es por ti Noya...Yo ya no puedo jugar con normalidad y verte y...no, acabaría volviéndome loco.

-¿Por mi? ¿Es culpa mia?

-¡No, no! No quise decir eso. Perdona, me expreso fatal -negó con la cabeza.

-Yo por el contrario se me hace imposible jugar sin verte, sin que tú estés… -acabo diciendo, sabiendo que quizás no debía decirlo pero era la realidad -¡Joder me siento ridículo diciendo este tipo de cosas pero...Asahi, yo te echo de menos!

El mayor se quedo estático, casi paralizado. Momento que aprovecho el libero para tomar su boca y depositar sus labios encima de los de él, en un beso que duro poco pero que intensifico juntándose fuertemente al cuerpo de Asahi.

Al separarse la cara del mayor estaba visiblemente enrojecida. Avergonzado y abochornado no supo como reaccionar. A pesar de que había estado manteniendo una relación con el libero, a día de hoy aún seguía poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas con los atrevimientos del más pequeño.

-No dices nada… -pronuncio un poco asustado por como iba a tomarse su reacción o por si iba a rechazarle -Haces que me sienta tan perdido…

-Uff...me has dejado… -cogió aire como pudo e intento volver a la normalidad, manteniendo la compostura -Nunca pensé que volvería a sentir tus labios…

Esta vez fue el libero quien se avergonzó por lo dicho.

-¡Y como pretendes que te tenga tan cerca y me aguante! ¡No soy de piedra! -refunfuño consiguiendo que se asomase una sonrisa en el rostro de Asahi.

-Tus besos siguen siendo igual de intensos. De los que me gustan a mi -Nishinoya vibro por el comentario y toda su piel se estremeció de repente -Yo también te he echado de menos Nishinoya…

El menor sintió una especie de alivio al escucharle. Cuando discutieron y se enfrentaron, cuando Asahi decidió dejar el equipo y a Nishinoya lo expulsaron...todo quedo en el aire. No es que decidieran dejar su relación con un "hemos terminado", pero ambos dejaron de verse, de llamarse y por la cobardía de uno y el orgullo de otro, así habían pasado un mes entero.

-Maldita sea...Haces que me vuelva un blando…-hablo el de cabello en punta -Yo el gran libero del Karasuno, el que siempre os protege las espaldas...¡Voy a seguir protegiendo la tuya, as! -exclamo con orgullo.

-¿No crees que estás gritando mucho? -murmuro por lo bajo al darse cuenta del entusiasmo con que Nishinoya lo decía -Alguien nos va a oír…

-¡Y a mi que me importa! ¡Que todos se enteren de una vez! ¡Yo de ahora en adelante y para siempre, seré el Dios protector del as! ¡Porque te quiero! -lo último le salió sin más. Le salió del alma. No pretendía decirlo, pero su cebero, su entusiasmo y su corazón le habían jugado una mala pasada.

Se tapo la boca con la mano poco después al darse cuenta de lo que había gritado.

Asahi le miro perplejo.

-Noya…

El libero estaba rojo pero se mantuvo impasivo.

-Sí ¿Y qué? Ya lo he dicho.

Asahi lo estrecho contra si y bajo hasta volver a juntar su boca con la del menor. Este correspondió al beso gustosamente.

Tanto tiempo habían estado sin mirarse a los ojos, sin besarse, sin tocarse, que se sintió como ese primer beso, el primer día que decidieron empezar su relación.

El mayor noto como el cuerpo de Nishinoya se sacudía ligeramente.

-¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres que vayamos a casa? -pregunto algo preocupado tratando de cobijar el cuerpo de Nishinoya entre el suyo que era considerablemente más musculoso y grande.

-¿Yo, frío? -quiso chulear pero al instante su piel reacciono al contacto con el aire.

-A quién se le ocurre venir a estas horas en manga corta… -Asahi se quito la chaqueta que traía puesta y la echo encima del más bajo -Pontela.

-No tienes porque…

Asahi le miro serio.

-Hazme caso, que como te resfríes, acabaré sintiéndome culpable.

Nishinoya se la puso sin rechistar más y al instante el olor de Asahi le envolvió. Le quedaba ancha y larga. Cerro los ojos por un instante y aspiro el aroma. Definitivamente e inevitablemente se sentía atraído por ese chico tímido mucho más de lo que jamás creyó posible.

Se dirigieron a la casa de Asahi, andando uno el lado del otro. De vez en cuando y en silencio se miraban de reojo.

-¿Estará bien que me quede en tu casa? -indagó el libero -Sin avisar ni nada.

-Ah, no te preocupes. Estoy solo -Nishinoya le miro -Al menos por unos días. Mi familia esta de vacaciones. Es un poco fastidio tener que encargarme de toda la casa, pero estoy más tranquilo.

-¡Que genial! -exclamo mientras seguía caminado con paso firme.

Al llegar Asahi le dejo pasar y encendió todas las luces y la calefacción.

-Esto en nada estará caliente -Nishinoya dejo su balón en la entrada y se adentro en el hogar.

-¿Te apetece algo? ¿Comer, beber?

Nishinoya se había quedado algo distraído.

-¿Nishinoya?

-¿Qué? No. Está bien -termino diciendo volviendo a la realidad.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Solo que hacía mucho que no pisaba este sitio. Se me hace extraño ahora que estoy aquí -hablo melancólico -Pero estoy muy contento de haber vuelto -dibujo una sonrisa en la cara. Una de esas que emocionaban a Asahi.

El mayor suspiro sin saber muy bien que decir.

-La última vez que pise tu casa fue cuando… -corto la frase de pronto.

Asahi sabía a que se refería. Y se sintió totalmente cohibido al recordarlo.

-¿Lo recuerdas verdad? -le pregunto Nishinoya acortando la distancia que había entre ellos -Me lo hiciste en ese mismo sofá de allí -lo apunto con un dedo.

A Asahi se le habían subido los colores.

-Claro que lo recuerdo -rechisto molesto por como lograba ponerle el más pequeño -¿Te crees que olvidaría algo como eso?

-Espero que no -dijo satisfecho por la contestación -¿No te gustaría rememorarlo?

-¿Estás hablando en serio? -pronuncio seriamente mirando fijamente al libero.

El más bajo se pego al cuerpo del mayor y en un abrazo tosco se engancho a su cuerpo provocando que el de Asahi se entregase completamente y se erizase por el simple toque. Cogió en brazos a Nishinoya y lo condujo hasta el sofá acostándolo en el. Él se puso encima, pero sin llegar a recostarse encima de su cuerpo, ya que no quería que tuviese que soportar todo su peso.

-Ahora es cuando ya se me hace imposible parar -susurro en un tono grave, cerca del oído del libero.

-Si paras no te lo perdonaría…-atino a decir ya bastante afectado por la excitación que empezaba a experimentar.

Asahi deposito varios besos por el cuello del libero. Distrayéndose en esa parte que sabía que hacía enloquecerle. Nishinoya cerro los ojos disfrutando al máximo de la atención de su amante. Abrió la boca cogiendo varias bocanadas de aire, ya que su respiración se estaba acelerando al máximo.

-¿Todo bien? -Asahi por encima de todo era atento y cuidadoso. A cada detalle, a cada palabra, gesto o queja.

-Sí...

La confirmación de Nishinoya era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se deshizo de su prenda de arriba y de la chaqueta de Nishinoya.

-Tus abdominales siguen siendo perfectos -Asahi ante tal piropo no pudo más que soltar una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

-No voy a poder concentrarme si me dices esas cosas.

El libero se rio por lo bajo al comprobar que Asahi no había cambiado lo más mínimo. Se avergonzaba por nada. Bastaba decirle cualquier cosa que de una manera u otra sabía que acabaría afectándole. Tener esa clase de poder le gustaba.

Asahi volvió a lo suyo y bajo un poco los pantalones de Nishinoya sacando al descubierto su ya despierta erección. La rozo entre sus manos logrando que se endureciese aún más y obligando al libero a gruñir de puro placer.

Después de entretenerse un poco masturbándole, subió una de sus manos hasta el cabello del menor y lo acaricio suavemente.

-Date la vuelta, por favor… -pronuncio roncamente. Sin duda él también estaba excitado de sobremanera.

Nishinoya se giro quedando de espaldas, acomodándose en una posición apropiada.

-Si te hago daño, te duele, o no te gusta, solo dímelo...¿De acuerdo?

Esa tremenda ternura era demasiado para Nishinoya.

-No pienso quejarme -espetó -De mi boca no va a salir nada que no sean gemidos…

Asahi tuvo que morder sus labios. Ese chico era asombroso. Y pensar que lo había dejado de lado por tanto tiempo. Desecho tales pensamientos y después de admirar el cuerpo que tenía debajo por varios segundos, saco su polla de sus pantalones. Deslizo hacía abajo los de Nishinoya y posiciono su erección en la entrada de este.

Comprobó que su mano temblaba. ¿Por qué? No era la primera vez que se lo hacía. Aun así no podía evitar estar asustado y nervioso. Con miedo de no darle todo lo que ansiaba y quería darle. Con miedo de no proporcionarle el máximo.

Trató de no pensar en ello y con algo de torpeza empezó a deslizarse lentamente y con sumo cuidado en el interior de su cavidad. Enseguida una explosión de placer inundó todo su ser.

Nishinoya era tan condenadamente estrecho y caliente. Cogió todo el aire posible y siguió su camino hasta lograr que todo su miembro quedase dentro. Paro un momento.

-¿Será que te has vuelto más estrecho en mi ausencia? -dejo la pregunta al aire.

Nishinoya apretaba sus puños. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Los abrió un momento, su respiración estaba muy agitada. Tenía que admitirlo, la polla de Asahi era muy grande, y no solo eso, sino gruesa. Lo tenía todo, tamaño y longitud. Para placer suyo, era exquisitamente perfecto. Pero dolía al principio. Joder sí que dolía.

El libero no dijo nada y Asahi sin ser violento empezó a moverse dentro, haciendo que el pequeño agujero se ensanchase en cada penetración. Cuando ya sintió que estaba bastante dilatado fue que comenzó a moverse con más ritmo, logrando que su miembro tocase hasta el fondo para después volver atrás sin salirse del todo. Así continuo por varios minutos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Nishinoya gruñía por lo bajo, soltando de vez en cuando algún gemido que se escuchaba más alto de lo normal.

Asahi tenía mucho aguante, ya que aún si tenía que estar penetrándole sin parar durante un largo tiempo, lo hacía y no perdía en lo más mínimo su compás. Así fue que acabaron haciéndolo durante casi una hora entera, en la que ambos ya empapados en sudor y bastante cansados por el esfuerzo terminaron corriéndose uno detrás de otro.

Asahi acaricio la espalda de Nishinoya al finalizar y le dio un suave beso en su pelo.

-¿Puedes darte la vuelta? -el libero lo hizo y ambos volvieron a mirarse a los ojos.

Cuando el menor quiso hablar se percato de que tenía la garganta totalmente seca y apenas le salía la voz.

-Oh, mier...da…-tosió un poco -Me quedado casi afónico.

Asahai empalideció al darse cuenta y precipitadamente se levanto.

-¡¿Te traigo un vaso de agua?! ¡¿Algo caliente?! ¡Argg! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Ha sido culpa mia, por haber echo que gritases tan fuerte.

Nishinoya sonrió.

Volvían a ser los mismos de antes.

···

Al día siguiente Nishinoya llegó al entrenamiento acompañado de Asahi. Asahi hablo con el capitán y volvieron a aceptarle en el equipo. Nishinoya también regresó ya que ahora sí tenía un buen motivo para hacerlo.

Cuando volvió a toparse con los dos chicos de primero les hizo un gesto para que se acercasen.

-Si no fuese porque al final todo ha salido bien, ahora mismo estaríais rogando para que os perdonase la vida -explico en un tono algo siniestro y rasposo ya que todavía tenía la garganta irritada.

Hinata tembló al oírle y se escondió detrás de Kageyama quién simplemente miro serio al libero y contesto.

-Nos alegra que hayáis vuelto.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la voz? -soltó de sopetón Hinata haciendo que Kageyama se girase hacía el y le enviase una mirada "La has vuelto a cagar".

Los tres se miraron varias veces entre si.

-¡Heyy! ¡Que empezamos ya! -les llamó Tanaka que estaba más lejos.

Nishinoya se alejo rápidamente escabulliendose de tan comprometedora situación.

-¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué me pegas Kageyama?! -se quejo Hinata después de que el moreno le diese un tortazo.

-¿Y tú por qué has dicho algo tan estúpido? -le regaño.

-¿Qué pasa? Tiene la voz súper quemada ¿No lo has notado?

-¡Pues claro que lo he notado idiota! Es que no te enteras de nada.

-¿Enterarme de qué?

Kageyama bufo fastidiado.

-Han estado haciendo cosas y por eso tiene la voz así… -trato de explicar sin saber ciertamente como expresarlo.

-¿Cosas? ¿Cómo qué cosas? -Al ver que Kageyama se alejaba Hinata se engancho a su espalda -¡Oye! Kageyama que no me has contestado. ¡Dime que cosas! ¿Cuales son esas cosas que te dejan sin voz?

-¿Quieres que te las enseñe luego? -murmuro en un leve sonrojo que Hinata no vio.

-¡Síiii!

.

.

,

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

 _No acostumbro a escribir one-shots tan largos pero finalmente me he emocionado y le he metido lemon y más cosas, lol_

 _La idea de este fic salió a raíz de ver el capítulo en donde Nishinoya expresa su descontento al volver y saber que Asahi no ha regresado con el equipo y en donde declara que él no quiere volver a jugar si no esta Asahi. Esa parte me toco hondo ya que...es como..muy intenso, el que una persona esté tan apegada a otra, la tenga en tanta estima como para llegar al punto de decir..."No, no quiero jugar sin él" (Tan romántico)._

 _Y me da igual lo que piense la gente, yo a esta pareja la veo muy real. Ciertamente en casi todo el anime (El manga no me lo he leído pero supongo que será más o menos igual) la conexión entre ellos es clarísima. Las cosas que siempre le dice Noya, el como se puso cuando paso lo que paso, en la cancha como pelea para darlo todo y luchar por "el as". Y Asahi...que puedo decir de Asahi...es un corderito._

 _Es como si los dos por separado no pudiesen estar. No se, esta pareja me enamoro desde el primer momento que ví Haikyuu!_

 _*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*_


End file.
